


His Lavellan Lover

by KaiFaustus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiFaustus/pseuds/KaiFaustus
Summary: Mahanon Lavellan and Dorian PavusA continuation of their story/romance based on the trespasser DLC (Downloadable Content) and onwards. This story plays with canon and non-canon content based from the video game Dragon Age: Inquisition. I do not own Dragon Age/Inquisition, or any of their characters that are mentioned in this story. I only take credit for the content that I create using my own imagination, and any original characters that may appear in this story. The Inquisitor mentioned in this story is my online friend’s Inquisitor. He is a Dalish Elf called Mahanon. Who is a Rogue. I am writing this story for her, but she is happy for many people to see this story and hopefully enjoy it aswell. =}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new Story that I am starting to write! I have been very busy so I apologise that this has taken so long to be posted!

Currently Dorian was pacing back and forth around one of the guest rooms at the Winter Palace. He was a mixture of feelings. He felt anxious, annoyed, livid, betrayed, scared, protective, all the emotions that a boyfriend would have when one’s lover was gravely harmed. His mind kept repeating the events that had happened leading up to this point. He wanted his mind to just shut up for the moment. He wanted to try and be calm as these feelings weren’t good for one's health.. However he was just so worried for his one light in this world of betrayals, and uncertainty. 

Dorian had been invited to the Winter Palace after 2 years of leaving Skyhold; the Inquisitions stronghold. His mind wandered back to that one night when he had spent his last physical moments with his handsome, adorkable, shy Elven lover. He was extremely excited to see him again. 

Mr. Pavus had left Skyhold and the Inquisition to go back to his homeland Tevinter. Although loyal to the Inquisition’s efforts, he didn’t want to just sit back and allow his home in Minrathous to continue some of its practices that he felt ashamed of. He wanted to make an attempt to change things for the better, inspired by the Inquisition, and the man who made all the decisions. He felt a sense of pride being able to call the Inquisitor his. Although it did pain him a bit that he had to keep that a secret outside his close friendship circle. Even his family couldn’t know as that would more than likely have dire consequences. Although his father was more open minded and accepting of the fact that he was a man who loved other men in a sexual and loving way. Dorian recalled the last moments of his Father being on this earth, he had finally accepted his son for who he was and what he liked. He missed his father dearly and he hoped that he was at peace and watching over his only son from above. He mentally cursed the Assassin that took his father away from him when they had only just sorted out their differences. Also, the fact that his lover was an Elf wouldn’t go down well. Tevinter human Men and Women are meant to marry one another and have children. It was absolute nonsense for Tevinter humans to love yet alone Marry Elves. However a Noble could have a sexual relationship with one of their favoured slaves. Dorian was different, he didn’t want to just pursue any slave for his sexual desires. He had morals and he was lucky to have found pure love with Mahanon. Dorian shivered, he wondered what would happen to him if he and Mahanon were found out? Among Nobles in Tevinter being gay is not an option, in other places it is accepted a bit more. But he couldn’t abandon his homeland. Even if that meant he couldn’t physically see his boyfriend for a long while. Dorian shook his head. No point thinking of the negatives, he was lucky to be able to see his lover at least for now. 

//Time-skip to the present.//

Mahanon awoke feeling extremely groggy, all he remembered before passing out was immense pain but also immense calmness? He was slightly confused, his moments before passing out were blurry, he couldn’t quite make sense of what had happened. His eyes adjusted to the room. It seemed to be one of the guest bedrooms in The Winter Palace. Ah yes, he remembered that he was here to speak to both Orlesian and Ferelden Leaders about the status of the Inquisition. It was his job to make the final decision, about whether it stays or goes. 

All of a sudden memories flooded into his mind, he remembered meeting with his friends and catching up, that conversation with Dorian that made him feel depressed, the Exalted Council, feeling woozy and leaving the room where the Exalted Council was being held. Then finding out about the Qunari and having to deal with them, the mark slowly killing him…. 

Mahanon jumped out of bed in a panic. He caught himself in the mirror standing in the corner of the room and froze. He kind of remembered. He remembered Solas doing something to his arm that made it go limp, he must have magically broken the bone so that it could be… 

He stared at the amputated limb. He couldn’t quite believe that he now only had one arm.. The Elf got depressed, angry even. He didn’t want the anchor, he didn’t even want to see what was happening with the Humans but he was chosen by his clan’s keeper to go and investigate. He couldn’t exactly say no to his clan's keeper though, that would be a very bad thing to to, to defy one's Keeper is both very disrespectful and it’s one of the quickest ways to get shunned from your clan. He was quite happy living his peaceful Dalish Hunter life with his clan though. He sighed. 

“Well, shit..” Mahanon stated whilst slowly getting his clothes and getting dressed. He had to see what was now happening with the Exalted Council.. If it was still going on that is. How long was he out for? He was about to walk out the door when a worried Dorian almost barged in. 

Dorian looked at his lover. He was half dressed and struggling with his shirt. “Oh Maker thank goodness you’re alive!” Dorian exclaimed. He was about to throw himself onto Mahanon and hug him but he thought better of it. His Elf looked crushed. He hadn’t ever seen him look this deflated and depressed before. 

“Yeah… how long was I out for?” Mahanon questioned. “About 3 hours, but it seemed like a never ending nightmare!” Dorian replied and was about to start helping his boyfriend button up his shirt but Mahanon moved away. Dorian’s heart broke slightly. Was Mahanon scared of him? “Sorry.. I erm..” he trailed off. 

The Elf sat back down on the bed and turned away from the mirror that was relentlessly reminding him of what he had lost. Also, the fact that he couldn’t even dress himself now pissed him off. He was so used to being able to do everything for himself. 

Dorian let out a slow breath. “Can I.. help? At least to get you back to the meeting. Also I cannot really stay long as with me being a Magister of Tevinter people will speak as to why I have been waiting outside your room for this long, and for why I am even in your room. I understand you’re the Inquisitor, but people may talk.” Dorian didn’t know how else to deal with this. He thought he was being an asshole, but Mahanon needed to get back into the meeting and make his decision. He couldn’t keep them waiting any longer and he was sure that Josephine would be struggling with angry Leaders and Nobles a like right about now. Also, his lover didn’t really seem like he wanted a hug right now. Dorian liked his head on his shoulders. 

Mahanon mentally facepalmed. How selfish could he be, yes he had shit luck for fate, yes he had lost his arm, but he was still alive. In this aspect of his life he was lucky, and there was his boyfriend risking himself to be talked about to see how he was. The elf got up and walked over to his worried lover. 

Dorian’s words seemed to have worked as Mahanon got up and walked over to him. He looked happier? “Thank goodness.” Dorian thought. He started buttoning up the Elf’s shirt when he pulled Dorian close. Slightly startled, Dorian hugged him back. “I’m sorry. For being stubborn.” Mahanon suggested as an apology to try and make things better. He didn’t know how many more times he could freely touch his boyfriend. He had to make the most of the time that he had now. 

“Don’t be Amatus. I completely understand why you behaved like that and I’m sorry for being blunt.. I just didn’t quite know how to help and you were giving off vibes that you didn’t want to be touched. I wanted to actually hug you.” Dorian looked into his lovers eyes. 

Mahanon looked back into Dorian’s eyes. “How did I ever get you? You spoil me” A pang of guilt arose inside the Elf’s heart. He was brooding so much about not being able to see him possibly ever again? That he forgot to spend the precious time that he had right now, to make these last moments special. 

Dorian could see that his boyfriend was again deep in thought, so he kissed his lips gently. Mahanon kissed back and after what seemed like an eternity Dorian pulled away. “You will get more of that later, now let me fix your shirt and sleeve and we’ll get back to the meeting.” Dorian didn’t want to stop, but he knew they had spent a bit too much time together. He hated not being able to just laze around with his Elven lover from time to time, but this was their lives now. Their duties came first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein a choice has to be made. Keep the Inquisition or disband the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short. My life got very busy, however my life is back on track now so I have time to write my fan-fictions again! =} Yay!  
> Anyhow here's chapter 2 of this fan-fiction using my online friend's play through and Inquisitor =}

Mahanon walked back into the Exalted Council to see a very flustered Josephine.. He would have to make it up to her as soon as he could. “Thank you for your patience” The Inquisitor started. “As you are all probably aware now there has been an attempted attack on the Palace today, and this is the reason for why I had to leave all of a sudden and didn’t get back until now.” There are varied reactions in the room. Some skeptical and some believing in the Inquisitors words. “I have learned that this attack had been planned for some time now and the one’s responsible are the Qunari.” After revealing that the Qunari are involved there was a very long awkward silence followed by many, many questions. The fear on people’s faces said it all.

“How could this be? With all the security measures in the Palace?!” An Orlesan woman questions in a state of panic. Mahanon breathed slowly, he didn’t quite know how he was going to sort out this big mess and his arm or lack of arm was giving him a lot of unwanted anxiety. Josephine saw that the Inquisitor was struggling and decided to take over answering questions. She was still furious at him for leaving her to to deal with the nobles all alone. She understood it was her job but she had so many questions and wanted answers. 

Mahanon didn’t like politics, afterall he grew up in a Dalish camp, but because he accepted the role of Inquisitor he had to learn everything he could about the current political occurrences that are happening all around thedas. He just didn’t think the Qunari would plan an attack, especially not one that had him stuck in the middle of it all getting blame here and there. He was quite frankly getting sick of it all. 

After an hour of grilling questioning the elf was getting fed up. After all it seemed no one trusted him in this situation, even though he had been risking his life to keep the Qunari from blowing up the Winter Palace. After all Fereldan did not like having his Inquisition on their doorstep, due to fear of how powerful his forces had grown. Orlais only wanted him to keep the Inquisition so that they could use him as a puppet in order to gain control and expand the reach of Orlais, he knew that Orlais wanted to rule more of Thedas. 

Josephine was excellent as always. Diplomatic and the model of elegance. Sadly the Nobles were starting to get even more unbearable. They didn’t seem to want to listen to reason, Fereldan and Orlesian Nobles arguing all over the place. By now the Inquisitor had had enough. 

 

“We cannot lose the Inquisition now. We stand on the brink of war with the Qunari.” stated an Orlesian noble. “Yes because this Solas provoked them in the first place!” A nobleman of Ferelden replied sarcastically. “The Inquisition did not cause this threat. We informed everyone of the danger and acted quickly.” Josephine replied back calmly. “The danger posed by Qunari spies inside YOUR organization!” Another Ferelden noble shouted angrily.   
“Without our organization, I doubt you would be alive to complain.” Josephine was now finding it hard to bite her tongue, she too had had enough. The leader of Ferelden decided it was now time to intervene, he sighs before replying. “No one has forgotten what you have done, but Corypheus is two years dead.” The Orlesian army leader decides to also intervene; “If the Inquisition is to continue, it must do so as a legitimate organization, not a glorified mercenary band.” Josephine was now out of ideas so she turned to the Inquisitor. “Inquisitor, what are your thoughts?” Mahanon looks at Josephine and then at the Inquisition book placed before him on the table. He picks it up and holds it in the air. 

“You all know what this is. A writ from Divine Justinia authorizing the the formation of the Inquisition.” He turns around and faces the crowd of nobles still holding the book in the air. “We pledged to close the Breach. Find those responsible, and restore order. With or without anyone’s approval. We have fulfilled that pledge, and now the war is over for most of us. It is time for our soldiers to sheathe their swords and go home. To all who served; thank you.” The Inquisitor turns and looks towards Josephine. She bows knowing what’s coming next. “It has been an honour. Effective immediately. The Inquisition is disbanded.” There are gasps of shock in the crowd and some cheers from Ferelden nobles. The Inquisitor walks out of the room. He needed a break. His headache had gotten worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome! Any mistakes are my own D= If there are any general mistakes, grammar and spelling mistakes, let me know I will fix them later thanks for reading!   
> -Kai =}

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! I am no where near at a professional level with my writing, but I want to improve and keep improving! =}  
> Also if there are any mistakes with spelling and/or grammar? Sorry in advance. I'm writing this and I'm kind of tired. D= If I have to I will re read through it and make corrections at a later date. =}


End file.
